El Diablo
El Diablo is the 35th episode in the series. It translates to "The Devil" and references The Devil tarot card. Synopsis To help wipe out her Phoenix rivals, Teresa gets into bed with an ambitious politician. Netflix Summary Change rocks two empires as Teresa moves against her enemies in Phoenix and Camila faces a mutiny within her own organization. Plot James' compound, Phoenix, Arizona Teresa is in the bathroom getting ready. As she does, her conversations with James and Pote play as the camera shows us images of what they are talking about. James and Teresa note that Bedoya is La Comisión's weakest link, but it'll be harder to get to the others. Teresa wants to turn Bedoya against La Comisión, and James says that they'll set him up so that they have leverage. Pote and James are going to make a drop-off at Bedoya's mattress store. Party for Theo Carson, AZ Teresa meets with Kelly Anne and they check in with the people running the party, giving their names as Priscilla Haines and Teresa Herrera. The two women enter a room where U.S. Senate candidate Theo Carson is giving a speech. Kelly Anne tells Teresa that Theo is her key to Phoenix. Camila's home, Sinaloa, Mexico The news reports that the body of Kique Jimenez was discovered last night. Rumors of Camila's involvement in the murder have quickly spread. They believe the motive was a feud with Kique's father, Boaz Jimenez. Camila calls Cortez, but it goes straight to voicemail. She slams down the phone in anger and goes to Isabela's room. She tells Isabela that she had nothing to do with it and begs her to believe her. Isabela tells her that she has nothing to say to her unless she's going to tell her the truth. Camila admits that she gave the order for Cortez to kidnap Kique in order to bring Boaz out of hiding, but she never gave the order to kill him. Isabela asks who killed him, and Camila says it must have been Cortez. Isabela asks why he would hurt Kique, and Camila says that he wants to turn everyone against her. Cortez wants her out so he can take her business. Isabela asks what she's going to do. Camila sighs and says that she'll move against him soon. Isabela suggests doing a press conference. If Isabela defends her mother in the murder of her fiance, maybe that will help. She suggests doing at the orphanage because it'll make a statement. Camila thanks her. Isabela says that if what she's saying about Cortez is true, they have to fight back. Camila begins to tear up and hugs Isabela, apologizing to her. Outside Bedoya's Matresses James calls to tell Teresa that they're outside of Bedoya's shop and they're about to make the drop-off. She tells him to be careful. James hangs up and nods to Pote. They both get out of the truck. James hands a clipboard to a worker and opens up the back of the truck, sliding a mattress out. The men begin unloading the mattresses. Theo Carson's party Kelly Anne points out Judge Jack Garvey, a Democratic Committee member. Teresa says that she needs to speak to Carson alone, and Kelly Anne tells her that she's on it. The pair walk over to Carson and Garvey. Kelly Anne enthusiastically greets Garvey and, after he asks if they've met, she introduces herself and Teresa. Kelly Anne asks Garvey if she can pick his brain about the small business ballot measure in the east valley. Garvey leads her away to get another drink and talk, leaving Teresa with Theo Carson. Theo asks Teresa why he feels like he just got set up on a blind date. She laughs softly and he says that he thinks that he might have rescued him because that old man can listen to himself talk all day. He asks her what she does, and she says that she owns a winery. Teresa says that she thinks that she can help him with his campaign, and he says that now would be a good time to loop in his campaign manager. Kelly Anne returns, saying that Mrs. Garvey the third has appeared. She sniffs and excuses herself, citing allergies. Theo tells Teresa that she might want to take care of her friend, because she's pretty loaded. He excuses himself. Teresa turns to Kelly Anne and Kelly Anne asks what. ''Teresa leads her to the restroom. Restroom at Carson's party Teresa tells Kelly Anne that she's high. Kelly Anne denies it. Teresa tells her not to lie to her. Kelly Anne says that she's taken a couple of bumps, and Teresa rolls her eyes. Kelly Anne says that she's been having panic attacks ever since Devon's people came to the winery3x05 and she was just doing a little bit to take the edge off. She apologizes and says that she'll pay her back for it. Teresa interrupts her to say that she doesn't care about the money. This deal's important for all of them and she knows what's at stake. Kelly Anne says that she knows. Teresa instructs her not to talk to anyone and to go back to the house. She tells her that she ''has ''to get her head clear as Kelly Anne begins to tear up. Teresa tells her that she'll talk to her soon before leaving the bathroom. Camila's car Camila reminds Cortez that she said that Kique wasn't to be harmed. Cortez lies and says that he wasn't harmed by him or by any of his men. He blames his death on Teresa. Camila argues that Teresa would never come back to Mexico, and he says that if she does, they have the perfect way to strike against her. He gets out of the car and opens her door for her. Mental Institution, Mexico Camila says that the Colombians are concerned about the attention that Kique's death is drawing to her and Costelle wants to meet. The courtyard is full of mental institution patients. Cortez and Camila stop walking in front of the cage that King George has been locked into. George taunts Cortez, but Camila holds him back. They agree to negotiate for information on Teresa. Carson's party Teresa approaches Carson once more, offering him an old-fashioned. He compliments her on her good guess of what he drinks. She admits that she saw him drinking one earlier -- a single batch bourbon. Teresa apologizes for Kelly Anne. He asks why she's so interested. Teresa says that she's new to this country, and that she would like to write him a $200,000 check. Theo interrupts to her to tell her that she should contact his campaign headquarters and thanks her again before moving to leave. She says that she has something that will help him win the election, something better than money. He asks what she'd like in return. Teresa says that she wants to be friends and to help each other. Theo says that he'd need to hear more details but he's open to further discussion. He gives Teresa a card and tells her that it was nice to meet her. Mental Institution A box is opened to reveal several semi-automatic guns. George says it'll look good for Camila to get these off the streets. Camila asks what His Majesty's terms are. George says he only has two: he wants out of this cuckoo's nest and he wants his man Bilal brought to him. Camila has a non-negotiable condition of her own: details of Teresa's operation. George says that if she does what he asked, he'll tell her anything she wants to know. Camila notes that he has no loyalty to her. George says that he's a pirate, not a saint. Camila leaves. George says that Camila ''looks just as good going, huh, Genera''l. He salutes in her direction. ''There goes the boss. Cortez steps closer to George, noting that he's playing the long game, tossing them scraps while he protects that bitch that feeds you. George asks if this is some kind of psychopathic courtship because he's digging it; he likes a man in uniform. Cortez says that he bets he already has a man in his life. He reveals that Bilal is already on the premises. Bilal is led out and brought to George. He has a blank stare and is making small noises. George tries to talk to him, but he's unresponsive. He demands to know what the hell they did to him. Cortez says that he was having some trouble, so he needed some treatment. George pushes aside Bilal's hair to reveal a recently sewn up line on his temple. His hand trembles when he sees it. George swears that he's going to kill Cortez and runs at him, but he is stopped by guards before he reaches him. Cortez says that he can push at the Governor, but he can't push at him. George promises him that his death is going to be dark -- pitch black if he has it his way. King George is taken away as George yells at Bilal. Bilal yells something back, speaking for the first time. Bedoya Mattresses Two sheriff vehicles pull up as James calls Teresa, telling her that it's going down now. Police enter the warehouse. Bedoya tries to stop them, asking if they have a warrant, but the officer just cuts into a mattress and pulls out a package of coke. He confirms that it's coke by tasting it and then indicates for his men to arrest Bedoya. He tells them that it's a set-up, but they don't care. Bar Teresa joins James, Mayo, and Pote at a table. Mayo calls them the four horsemen of the apocalypse and asks Teresa which one she thinks she is. He says that he knows Pote can't be famine. Pote is unamused, and Teresa sends him to watch the door. James reports that Bedoya's in the county jail. She thanks Mayo. He says that he just saw which way the wind was blowing and made the smart choice. He says that it's kind of disappointing that she was once on her high horse with her heart bleeding over that kid in his jail, and now he's right there with her. He throws down a hundred dollar bill saying that everyone has their price, and I guess yours is Phoenix. He leaves as James rolls his eyes. James asks how it went with the DA. She thinks that he's on board. Neither of them have heard from George and they need to find him. James says he'll stay on it, and tells her to go get Bedoya. County Jailhouse Bedoya is led out and is met by Pote. He asks what the hell this is, but Pote just tells him to get in the car. Bedoya gets into the car and asks Teresa in the passenger's seat what the hell she's doing there. She says that she got him out. DA Carson chose not to file it because they didn't have a warrant. They both know that it'll look like he cut a deal with the DA to save himself. He says that she set him up, and she says that he should be more careful. He asks what the hell she wants from him, and she says that she wants La Comisión, and he's going to help deliver them. Camila's home Reynaldo's niece visits Camila and Cortez to express her displeasure. With Boaz on the run and Camila at war, the Colombians are losing money. Camila reminds her that Reynaldo gave her his blessing for the attack on Boaz. Camila says that she's set up a press conference that will take care of it, because she always does. The niece says that confidence and trust are hard to win back once they've been lost, and that making decisions based on emotions is never good business. Camila is offended and quickly ends the meeting. Cortez walks her outside and speaks to her alone. Cortez calls her maid Rosario over and asks for the keys to her car. The maid hands them over. Camila calls someone and tells them to bring him to her, alone. Phoenix road Beyoda hangs up the phone and tells James, Teresa, Pote, and the Charger that La Comisión is willing to meet. He told them that he would hand Teresa over to them. He asks Teresa for confirmation that once they do this, they're good. Teresa says that yes, they'll be partners, along with Taza. They shake hands and Pote leads Beyoda to his car. James says that if they do this, they'll be the only game in town. They'll run Phoenix and they'll do it together. Teresa says that she hopes so. James gets in with Pote while Teresa rides with Charger. Rosario's car Camila pulls into an abandoned building and lights up. A car bearing arrives and a man with a bag over his head is brought to his knees in front of Camila. She removes the bag and bids Cochi, Boaz's man, a good evening. She tells him that she didn't bring him there for revenge, even though he tried to kill her, but because she knows that he's a great sicario. That's why Boaz contracted him to kill her. He asks who she wants him to kill, and she says Cortez. He'll be at the press conference with her tomorrow. He's a cautious man, so it won't be easy, but he can count on her help. Cochi says that she can count on him. Teresa's room in James' compound Kelly Anne brings Teresa some tea. She admits that she totally screwed up yesterday and she wants Teresa to be able to count on her, because she's the only friend she has left. Teresa's phone buzzes, and she whispers sorry before answering it. James calls and tells her that they're at Bedoya's place and he's waiting to get picked up. She tells him to call her when they get there. Kelly Anne says that she doesn't know what's going on, and she doesn't want to know anything above her paygrade, but after what happened to her at the winery... every single thing that's happened to Teresa, is it worth it? Bedoya's Mattresses A man gets out of a car and pats Bedoya down. He is cleared and they drive away. James follows behind, saying they'll hit all of La Comisión at once. Teresa's bedroom Teresa tells Kelly Anne that what Devon did to her at the winery was terrible, and she's in this business to stop people like him from deciding how she lives. Or if she lives. Kelly Anne nods and leaves as her phone buzzes again. James reports that Pecas' men just picked up Bedoya and they're on their tail. Teresa says okay and gets up. Pote notes that they're pulling into the club. Club, Phoenix, AZ Pote, James, and Charger go to the club after Bedoya and Pecas's men. The La Comisión men -- including Saucedo and Caldezar -- meet with Bedoya upstairs. James and Pote send Charger to go harass one of the dancers and cause a scene so that they can go upstairs. Charger slaps the ass of one of the dancers and gets onto the stage. The bouncer and another guard drag him out. Pote shoots the second guard at the top of the stairs as he advances, with James close behind. Pote shoots Saucedo and the other men, while James chases Caldezar through the dressing room. Pote stabs somebody and turns to fire on another person, but it's Bedoya, who is raising his arms in surrender. Pote leaves him in the room and goes to follow after James. James corners Caldezar in a room with a window that faces the main floor of the strip club. Caldezar raises his hands and begs James not to kill him. James pulls the trigger and flinches slightly as the blood sprays onto his face and onto the window behind Caldezar. The women downstairs scream and run away as the guards come back in. James returns to the VIP room and asks Bedoya where Pecas is. He doesn't know, and is shot and killed by a guard. Pote quickly shoots the guard in the forehead before he can turn his weapon on James. James and Pote leave the club and head to the truck outside. Charger is in the driver's seat dabbing at his bloody face with a napkin. Pote laughs at him and says told you it was your lucky day. ''Charger isn't amused. James calls Teresa from the backseat and tells her that Pecas didnt' show. James's compound Teresa, James, and Pote meet in the house. James reports that Pecas wasn't there, and they need to find him before Pecas hears about the shooting. Teresa asks about Bedoya and they say that he was hit but not by them; Pecas must have been tipped off. Pote and James both blame the leak on Sheriff Mayo, but Teresa is hesitant to. Teresa agrees that they need to get Mayo, but they need to get rid of Pecas first. A Warehouse Mayo is telling Pecas that his men will drive him to the border. Pecas hands him a bag of cash and tells him that he expects a call saying that he put a stake through Teresa's heart within the week. Mayo inspects the cash bag and hits a button on a remote, which opens the door. In strides Pote, Teresa, and James. Pecas reaches for his gun, but Mayo presses his to the back of Pecas's head and tells him that it ain't gonna happen. Mayo takes his gun away as Teresa and her boys approach. Pecas starts mouthing off as he realizes that he's about to die. He tells Teresa that he underestimated her from the start and that if he didn't want to kill her so badly, he might make an honest woman out of her. She looks on in unimpressed silence. He says that they should call it a draw and suggests that they run La Comisión together like it should have been run all along. Teresa asks about Taza. Pecas says that of course the three of them would be equal partners. Pecas asks her to make a deal with him. Teresa reminds him that they made a deal and that he broke it when he sold her to Camila Vargas. Pecas says that she would have done the same thing. Teresa says that she wouldn't. ''No? Then you're an idiot. Teresa looks to James. James takes his gun out and slowly screws on the silencer. What? You think you're going to make me beg for my life? That's not going to happen. ''James ignores him and slowly points his gun at Pecas, who crosses himself. Pecas splays his arms out wide. ''I don't kneel to bitches. Adios, puta. I'll see you in Hell. ''Anything more that he might have said is cut off by the two bullets that James puts in his chest. ''And then there were none, ''Mayo comments. Mayo kneels and takes off Pecas's jewelry, talking about how Pecas was never going to show up to the club and how jackals only come out after the fight is over. Teresa notes that Pecas trusted ''him ''though. Mayo said that he had no one else to turn to, and she knows what that's like. Pote takes out his gun and steps in front of Teresa as Mayo approaches her. Mayo puts his hands up and tells her that he has a spot picked out for Pecas in the desert right next to the reporter. Teresa turns and leaves. Mexico A group of protestors has formed, chanting ''no más Vargas! ''Cortez finds Isabela in front of the mural of her bear. Cortez says that she needs to extricate herself from Camila before she is destroyed too. Isabela shakes her head, saying that she's her daughter, and that she's all she has. Cortez tells her that she needs to speak against her now, and that he'll be with her and she won't be alone Camila stands in front of the podium and begins her speech. Cortez wanders into the crowd as Camila hands the podium over to Isabela. Isabela begins her speech as Cochi appears in the crowd. Cortez finds the La Muerte tarot card on the floor. ''The truth is... -- ''Isabela takes one last glance at Camila -- ''my mom is guilty. A guard guides Camila away. Cochi is almost to Cortez when he is spotted and Cortez stabs him to death with his own knife. Cries ring out for Camila to be arrested. Camila runs through the orphanage as soldiers pursue her. James's house Teresa scrolls through her orders at the kitchen table. James notes that the orders are backed up, and she says that they should start filling them. They need to reopen the winery soon and divide up the territory of the Comisión with Taza. Pote says that they are La Comisión now and laughs. Let's drink and celebrate. ''James and Teresa share a look and she gives him a small nod. Their moment is interrupted by Pote turning back around and asking where all the tequila is. Terea tells him that he drank all of it. He has to settle for bourbon. Teresa answers a call from Theo Carson, who tells her that a video of Mayo abusing an inmate went viral. Carson filed charges that morning and Mayo is in custody now. Teresa says that he deserves it. Carson says that Teresa did him a solid in sending him that tape and that he's grateful; he has dozens of new volunteers since the news broke. He expects that the Latino vote will follow. Carson says that they should be careful about any further communication and she says that she understands. Teresa wishes him luck in next week's election. ''Who needs luck when you have good friends? '' James reminds Teresa that they can't trust Mayo. She says that she knows that and that she has to make a call. Pote shakes his head and says ''payback is a bitch ''before taking a shot. Prison Mayo is given a cellphone by a prison guard. ''You asked me which Horsemen of the Apocalypse I am, remember? ''Mayo says yes and that they can't both be Death. ''I'm not. I'm War. '' Mayo is placed in a room with a bunch of inmates that begin to beat him. The phone falls to the floor and Teresa listens for a bit before hanging up as James comes into her room. James asks if it's done, and she nods in response. He says that they did this and she thanks him for helping her. ''Phoenix is ours. ''Teresa kisses James and he responds in kind. She drops her phone on the floor as she helps him take off her clothes. Characters * Teresa Mendoza * James Valdez * Pote Galvez * Kelly Anne Van Awken * Camila Vargas * Isabela Vargas * Alberto Cortez * Bedoya * Theo Carson * King George * Bilal * The Charger * Pecas * Sheriff Jed Mayo * Cochi * Saucedo * Caldezar * Kique Jimenez (mentioned) Quotes * Kelly Anne: This reminds me of the day we first met -- all these rich white people. ** Teresa: You were one of them, remember? ** Kelly Anne: How was I supposed to know one day we'd be running a winery together? * Theo, to Teresa: Why do I feel like we just got set up on a blind date? * Camila, about Teresa: You have no loyalty to her. ** King George: I'm a pirate, madam. Not a saint. * George: Is this some kind of psychopathic courtship 'cause I'm digging it. I like a man in uniform. ** Cortez: Bet you already have a man in your life, Mr. Megalos. You'd be happy to know that your first request has been granted. Your Somali friend? He's already on the premises. ** George: Bilal's here? ** Cortez: More or less. * Cortez: You can push at the Governor, but you can't push at me. I know what loyalty means to a man like you. I'm curious how many layers of skin I need to peel back until you're no longer that same man. I guess we'll see. ** George: Your death's gonna be dark, General. Pitch black if I have it my way. ** Cortez: Oh, don't try and charm me, your Majesty. You won't get off so easy. Not like your ''majarte (?) sidekick. * Mayo: Here we are, we're the three horsemen of the apocalypse and one horsewoman. Which one do you think you are, Teresa? Pestilence, probably. Maybe death. Pote This one here can't be famine, I know that. * James: Don't be a gentleman. ** Charger: I will not. * Pecas: Mera, mera. ''I underestimated you from the start, didn't I? * Pecas: I'm tired of being the only one with any vision around here. * Teresa: He trusted ''you, though. ** Mayo: No one else to turn to. You know what that's like. * Pote: We are La Comisión now. * Pote: Where's all the tequila? ** Teresa: You drank all of it. ** Pote: Not by myself, I didn't. * Teresa: You asked me which Horsemen of the Apocalypse I am, remember? ** Mayo: Yeah, I remember. Now, you listen to me, Teresa. We both can't be Death. ** Teresa: I'm not. I'm War. Tarot Card * The Devil can appear when you are on the verge of a breakthrough or some other kind of upward movement. It can also represent entrapment, and pleasure, lust, and raw sexuality are often associated with this card. Notes & Trivia * Kelly Anne's fake ID says that her name is Priscilla Haines and she lives at 2901 Birmingham Drive. Her birthday is listed as 10/141983. The forward slash is missing between the day and the year. * Teresa's fake ID says that her name is Teresa Herrera and that she lives at 35 Tannen Dr. Her birthday is listed as 4/15/1983. * April 15, 1983 is Alice Braga's real birthday. * James takes off his watch before going to Teresa's room. * Teresa drops her phone on the floor while kissing James. Tweets * Ryan O'Nan tweeted, "JERESA." * Jorge Reyes tweeted, "Y'all catch them lovey dove eyes? #Jeresa" * Jorge Reyes tweeted, "You wanted it, you got it. #jeresa" * Ryan O'Nan tweeted, "Isabela used to be so innocent. Get presents from Epifanio, talking shit with her bestie, and now..." * Ryan O'Nan tweeted, "Some of the background artists in this loony bin scene were killing it. Made being in that asylum cage creepy AF. " * Ryan O'Nan tweeted, "Cortez just Little Fingered the hell out of the Vargas clan. I might just give him a high-five if I weren’t worried about getting slime on me. #PeopleYouLoveToHate" * Ryan O'Nan tweeted, "KG is a little like a psychopathic elephant. Don’t mess with him cuz he don’t forget NOTHING and he’s a little fucked in the head. Do not hurt his friends. Do. Not. #Bilal #neverforget" * Ryan O'Nan tweeted, "Ain’t all sunny days when baddies know you’re loyal AF. Makes talking your way out of shit a helluva lot harder. #darkdays #piratesLife #shit" * Ryan O'Nan tweeted, "This is the shit that happens when yer out of the loop on dark takeovers going on behind Camila’s back, and you shoulda been throwing all your manipulation skills at the human crocodile instead!! #VillianousPowerGrabsHurtEveryone" * Ryan O'Nan tweeted, "Jesus... Remember when Isabela was just stoked about a pair of red shoes from her mom...? #downwardspiral #DeadBodiesIsTheNewRedShoes #kidsthesedays" * Ryan O'Nan tweeted, "Tonight’s episode was written by @mval1107_mark Valdez Story by @dailynrod Rodriguez and Mark. Mark’s our silent assassin. He listens to us blabber for awhile then just drops some badass idea on us out of nowhere. Just a talented prick like that." * Jorge Reyes tweeted, '"I want La Comision. You're going to help deliver them." Stepping into them QUEEN moves.' * Jorge Reyes tweeted, "Old fashioned. Teresa. Misses. Nothing." * Jorge Reyes tweeted, "There is nothing that O'Nan can't do." * Jorge Reyes tweeted, "This political angle came out of a story session we had at Rodriguez's house. (Our offices were in fire country and we had to move.) it came from wanting to see Teresa in the upscale world she would soon be walking in" Parallels Gallery Teresa El Diablo stills.jpg Pote James and Teresa El Diablo stills.jpg Pote James Teresa El Diablo stills.jpg James and Teresa El Diablo stills.jpg King George and Cortez El Diablo stills.jpg King George and Camila El Diablo stills.jpg Cortez Camila El Diablo stills.jpg Cortez El Diablo stills.jpg Camila and Cortez El Diablo stills.jpg Cortez and Camila El Diablo stills.jpg Teresa and Kelly Anne El Diablo stills.jpg Pote James Teresa El Diablo.jpg Teresa + compuer El Diablo stills.jpg Cortez Camila and King George El Diablo stills.jpg Saucedo El Diablo Stills.png James + killing Caldezar El Diablo stills.png James and Teresa El Diablo stills.png James in Teresa's bedroom El Diablo stills.png Teresa looking at James El Diablo stills.png James looking at Teresa El Diablo stills.png James + club lighting El Diablo stills.png James in the car El Diablo stills.png 4 Teresa getting ready El Diablo stills.jpg 5 King George El Diablo stills.jpg 6 Jed Mayo El Diablo stills.jpg 7 Teresa El Diablo stills.jpg 8 Teresa El Diablo stills.jpg 1 Teresa El Diablo stills.png 2 Kelly Anne El Diablo stills.png 3 Teresa El Diablo stills.png Veronica Falcon Ryan O'Nan BTS 3X09 El Diablo.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:3x09 Category:Trigger warning: wrongful imprisonment Category:Trigger warning: medical horror